I Would've Loved You Anyway
by Angel de la musica
Summary: Legolas and Arwen's handmaiden, Elenwe, fell in love.But now Legolas has to go with the Fellowship...will they ever be together again?And if Legolas comes back, can they overcome the difference in status?
1. The Beginning of Love, and Then Parting

            Hello.  This is just a revised version of chapter two.  A few words changed here and there, to make it sound less modern.  Also, I changed one or two things in the story, just little things, so that the story is more accurate.  If you guys have any other suggestions for changes to make this more authentic, please feel free to tell me.

Greetings, my fellow fan fiction peoples!  Well, I'm back, but this time to write an LOTR story!!!  I love LOTR; it's one of the best fantasy books ever written.  And, as soon as I can, I will write a fan fiction for Shannara, which is being very deprived.  I tried to look for good romance ones to read, but there were only like, FOUR!!!  Come on, people, haven't you ever heard of the Shannara series, or even Terry Brooks?  Shannara, in my opinion, is another AWSOME fantasy series.  But, on with this story.

And, by the way, it will most likely be more than one chapter.

I Would've Loved You Anyway

            Elenwe stood on a balcony near where the Fellowship of the Ring stood waiting to leave.  Tears were falling from her eyes like a river, and drying on her pale face.  Elenwe was tall, even for an elf maiden.  Her long, dark brown hair was being thrown about her thin face by the strong wind.  She wore a simple blue working dress with a white waist apron and brown slippers.  Her unusual, striking green eyes were focused on her love, Legolas Greenleaf, who was in the Fellowship.

            She had met him 500 years ago, when she was just a century old.  She was a handmaiden to the Princess Arwen Undomiel.  Legolas Greenleaf was the young elven Prince of Mirkwood.  He was 150 years old then, and his father, King Thranduil, had sent him to Lord Elrond of Rivendell on business.

***Flashback***

            Elenwe was cleaning Princess Arwen's room and gathering the things that needed to be cleaned.  It didn't take her very long, because Arwen always cleaned her quarters a bit so that Elenwe wouldn't have so much to do.

            So Elenwe gathered everything, and then left the room.  She couldn't see very well as she was walking, because of the pile of clothing she carried to be washed.  She was trying her best, going down the halls by memory and the sounds of the palace.

            Then suddenly, she was on her back with everything thrown about her, and a soft, deep male's voice was saying, "I am sorry!  I was not watching where I was going!  Here, take my hand."

            She opened her eyes and took the stranger's hand.  It was strong and rough.  'He is probably a warrior.' She thought.  He easily pulled her up next to him.  Then she got a good look at the man.

            He was tall, much taller than her, despite her unusual height.  He had blonde hair to his shoulders that was pulled back at the sides by braids.  He was wearing a dark green tunic and leggings, and he had a set of knives, a quiver full of arrows, and a bow strapped to his back.  He had a handsome face, a serious face, and the bluest eyes Elenwe had ever seen.

            "Are you ok?" he asked her, with worry in his blue eyes.

            "Yes, yes, I am fine, thank you." Elenwe told him breathlessly as she retied the blue ribbon that held her hair back.

            "I am terribly sorry about that.  I should watch where I am walking."

            "No, no, it's alright, I can clean this all up." She said as she kneeled down to gather all of her things again.

            "Here, let me help you," he said.  He kneeled down beside her and helped her pick up everything.  Then they both reached for the same thing, and their hands touched.  She moved her hand right away.

            "Sorry," she whispered.

            "That's alright." He told her.

            They stood up, and he offered to help her carry the things to the washroom.  She graciously accepted.

            They walked down in silence and gave the clothing to the servants down there.

            Before he left, the man turned to her.  "May I ask for your name?" he asked.

            "My name is Elenwe, my lord."

            "I am pleased to meet you, Elenwe.  My name is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." He told her with a smile.  His smile captivated her.  But then she realized who he was.  He was the prince of Mirkwood!

            "Oh my!  You are King Thranduil's son!  You did not have to help me with that small chore!"

            He smiled again.  "Yes, I am his son, but it was my pleasure to help you.  I must go now, but may I see you again?"

            She was extremely surprised, to say the least.  "Y-yes, I-I would like that very much!"

            His smile seemed to become even bigger, if that was possible.  "Wonderful.  Thank you, Elenwe."  Then he took her hand and kissed it, then bowed.

            And then he walked away, leaving Elenwe standing there in complete shock.

***End Flashback***

            They spent a lot of time with each other after that.  At first, Legolas would come looking for her, because Elenwe was shy, and did not think it would be right for her to search him out.  They became very close friends, and they talked and laughed together.

            But then they started to develop deep feelings for each other, and one night, after knowing each other for 400 years, Legolas told her how he felt.

***Flashback***

            Elenwe was just finishing up her morning chores when she saw Legolas walking towards her, his usual smile in place.

            "Elenwe!  I am glad I found you.  Would you walk with me in the woods?"

            She smiled softly.  "I would love to, Legolas.  Let me put my things away."

            They agreed to meet in the courtyard outside the dining chambers.

            When she met Legolas, she had changed into a forest green dress and matching slippers, and she had pulled her hair back with a matching ribbon.

            She took Legolas's arm and they walked towards the forest.  They talked the whole way, laughing and joking.

            When they got to a secluded clearing in the woods, Legolas's face turned serious.

            "Elenwe, my father has asked me to return to Mirkwood on business.  He tells me that he needs help in the city."

            "Oh.  Well, then, you should go and help him."

            Legolas nodded.  "I know.  But I do not want to leave you."

            She smiled.  "We will see each other again!  We will always be friends Legolas, you know that!  When you are done helping your father, then you can come back, or I can go to see you in Mirkwood!  If Lord Elrond allows me to, that is."

            Legolas smiled softly in return.  "Of course.  But, Elenwe, there is something I want you to know before I leave."

            "And what is that?"

            Legolas took her slender hands in his own.  "Elenwe, when we first met, I felt a connection to you.  I did not know what it was at first, but after 400 years, I finally know.  I love you, Elenwe, with all my heart.  I need to know if you feel the same before I go."

            She was surprised, to say the least.  She had known she loved him for 50 years, but she did not think that he returned her feelings.  So she had stayed silent for 50 years.  Finally, finally she could tell him!  "Legolas, I- of course I feel the same way!  Why wouldn't I?"

            Relief flooded through his face.  Then he leaned down and caught her lips with his.  It was a soft, sweet kiss, not long, but all of their feelings were in that kiss.

***End Flashback***

            So they had discovered their love, and Legolas had visited her every time he could.  He had come back to Rivendell a few months afterward, but could only stay for a few days, because his father still needed help in the royal court.

            But when he came back only days ago, he had joined the Fellowship.  Elenwe knew that the journey would be a dangerous one, and that there was a possibility of Legolas dying.  Even if he survived, he might never come back.

            Elenwe knew then that this would be good-bye.  Her heart was breaking, because it felt like she and Legolas had just recently revealed their love to each other.  And to an elf, 100 years was like a single day.  She could not bear to lose her love.  But she knew that even if she had known what would happen, she would have loved Legolas anyway, and she would have run to his strong arms.  She would have done it even if she had known how it would hurt.

_If I'd've known the way that this would end  
If I'd've read the last page first  
If I'd've had the strength to walk away  
If I'd've known how this would hurt_

_I would've loved you anyway  
I'd do it all the same  
Not a second I would change  
Not a touch that I would trade  
Had I known my heart would break  
I'd've loved you anyway_

          "Elenwe?"

            She knew that voice.  Legolas had come.  But she wasn't ready to say good-bye.

            "Legolas…" she whispered.

            He came up softly behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

            "I am sorry love.  But I have to do this.  It is my duty as the Prince of Mirkwood.  I do not want to leave you, but I have to."

            She turned in his arms.  His eyes were filled with sorrow.  He wiped her tears away and rested his hand on her wet cheek.

            "I understand.  I just do not want to lose you." She whispered.

            "I knew you would understand.  And you will not lose me."  He kissed her forehead lightly.

            "I love you…" she sobbed.

            "Sshhh…I know…" he soothed.  "I will try to live, for you.  But if I don't, then you will forget me and learn to love another elf, who does not have a duty to throw himself in the way of danger to save Middle-Earth.  Then he will be able to stay with you forever."

            "No!  No, I will never forget you…never…" she told him urgently.

            "Shh…"

            She went weak in his arms, and she remembered all of the other times when they had been together, all the other times when they were so happy and in love. It hurt to remember all those times now.  But she knew that she would have loved him still.

_It's bittersweet to look back now  
At memories withered on a vine  
Just to hold you close to me  
For a moment in time  
  
I would've loved you anyway  
I'd do it all the same  
Not a second I would change  
Not a touch that I would trade  
Had I known my heart would break  
I'd've loved you anyway_

            They heard Aragorn call for Legolas to leave.  Legolas hugged Elenwe even closer, if it was possible.  Then he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss, one that neither would ever forget.  They poured their hearts and souls into that kiss, and when they broke away, both were breathless.

            "I must go now…" Legolas whispered.

            "No…" Elenwe moaned into his tunic.

            He kissed her forehead again and released her.

            "I love you..." he told her one last time.

            And then he left.

            Elenwe fell to her knees and cried.  She couldn't even bear to watch Legolas go.  When he looked up to that balcony, he could see her through the bars of the railing, on her knees, sobbing.  His heart broke.  'I will come back for her…' he promised himself.

            Then he followed the rest of the Fellowship out the gates of Rivendell.

_Even if I'd seen it comin'  
You'd still have seen me runnin'  
Straight into your arms  
  
I would've loved you anyway  
I'd do it all the same  
Not a second I would change  
Not a touch that I would trade  
Had I known my heart would break  
I would've loved you anyway  
I would've loved you anyway_

            Elenwe went on with her life, but her heart always ached for Legolas.

            So she waited.

            For months.

            She almost gave up hope.

            Until one warm spring day…

            "Elenwe!"

            That voice…

Hello!!!

Was that good?  Don't worry; I'll update it as soon as I can!  But this weekend I have schoolwork to do.  Dang school…

Please review!!

Farewell,

Moony


	2. That Voice

            Hello.  This is just a revised version of chapter two.  Just a couple of words changed here and there, so that it doesn't sound so modern.  If you guys have any other suggestions for changes to make this more authentic, please feel free to tell me.

Hey.  I'm back.  I'm writing this when I'm bored and mad at my friend, so I'm not sure how good it will be.

Chapter Two:  That Voice

            "Elenwe!"

            That voice…

            She knew that voice…who was it?  It sounded so familiar…

            Then it hit her…the voice belonged to…

            No, it couldn't be…could it?

            She turned around, and her green eyes found familiar blue eyes.

            There he stood, clad in the same green tunic that he was in when he left.  He looked worn, and somehow older, like he had seen things that had scarred him.  His blonde hair was dirty and somewhat rumpled, and his face was a bit dirty.  But he still stood proud and tall, like he always had.

            Legolas had come back!

            She dropped her basket of clothes that she was going to wash and ran to him.  He held out his arms and she held him like she would never let go.  And she didn't want to.

            "Legolas…you came back…" she whispered into his tunic.

            "Of course I did.  I promised you that I would." He told her.  He lifted her face to meet his gaze.  "The only reason I survived the War was because of you.  My thoughts were always on you.  I had to live to see your face once more.  But I was also afraid that you would forget me and learn to love another, if I was away too long."

            "I told you that I would never forget you.  I could never love another.  I waited for you.  I was worried, but deep in my heart; I knew you would come back." Elenwe told him.

            Legolas smiled.  He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.  It was soft, but all of their love was poured into it.  He pulled away reluctantly.

            Legolas saw the pile of clothes and discarded basket.  He laughed.  "I seem to have caused you to drop your things yet again.  Here, I'll help you."

            They both walked over to the clothes and piled them in the basket.  Legolas wouldn't let Elenwe carry the basket, instead just walking with her to the river to wash them.  When the clothes were clean, Elenwe folded them to take to Lady Arwen's and Lord Elrond's quarters.  Yet again, Legolas refused to let her carry the basket.  Elenwe just smiled.

            They spent the rest of the day walking in the forest.  Finally, Elenwe could not take it anymore.

            "Legolas, you seem different.  What has changed?"

            Legolas's eyes became sorrowful.  He looked down and stopped walking.  "I have seen things that have changed me forever.  I have seen friends die, soldiers slaughtered, and I have seen the most terrifying creatures ever to walk Middle Earth.  I have seen much sorrow and pain, and it has affected me."

            Elenwe was speechless.  That was what Legolas went through?  The things that made his eyes so distant and sorrowful?  She couldn't imagine what it was like.  She had wept for days and thought that she couldn't live again when Legolas left, and yet, Legolas had to see pain and sorrow every day, and had to fight monsters.  And here he was again, in one piece, strong, and comforting Elenwe.  She should be the one comforting him!

            "I-I'm sorry Legolas.  I did not know-"she started.

            Legolas cut her off.  "No, it is not your fault.  By doing all those things and going through all that, I actually helped save Middle Earth.  I did it to save my people and friends.  But mostly, I did it to save you.  It was fine if I died fighting, but if you died, or were tortured, because we failed, then I couldn't bear it.  I would die as well."

            He took her into his arms and held her tightly.  She cried and cried into his shoulder.  When she finally stopped, he just kept on holding her.

            As it grew dark, they walked back to the palace for supper.  Legolas walked in the direction of the dining hall, forgetting that Elenwe could not eat there.  He stopped, suddenly remembering.  Elenwe smiled and kissed his cheek before heading towards the servant's kitchen.  Legolas looked at her back, guilty for forgetting.  He wanted to follow her, and eat with her, but he had promised Elrond earlier to eat with everyone in the dining hall.

            Hey!  Well, the social status problems are starting, as you can see.

Please review!!

Farewell,

Moony


End file.
